ww2_movie_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Owen
Captain Robert "Bob" Owen is a Canadian serving as an officer of the British Commandos. He is chosen by Captain Ralph Deane to lead a mission into occupied Norway and rescue the Norwegian General Heden from captivity and take him to the United Kingdom to lead the Free Norwegian Forces. With Owen go the British Sergeant Harry Hall and Lieutenant Erik Falken of the Free Norwegian forces. The team parachutes in and soon after arriving Falken is recognised by a local woman, his former fiancé, who reports them to her German lover, Oberst Otto von Ritter, and Dalberg, a Quisling. A team of Gestapo men sent to capture them but after they overpower them and take their uniforms. They leave the prisoners with their contact and once they leave, he blows himself and the three Gestapo men up with a Grenade. Owen and the others make their way to the prison camp which is holding General Heden. Disguised as Gestapo men they claim there are there to transfer the General. When Harry is forced to kill Lammet, Radio Broadcaster working with the Germans, their cover is blown and they flee the camp with the General. They are soon being pursued by the German authorities. Once on the road in a captured German car they are attacked and forced to take shelter after Heden is hurt. They send Falken to get assistance from a doctor but he is betrayed once again by his former fiancé, Inga Beckering. The Germans take Falken alive and, pretending to be the doctor they requested, capture Owen near the house they are hiding in. Hall manages to keep Heden in safety in the house. Owen misleads the Germans about their escape plans and after the Germans have realised their mistake they are surprised to find that the two prisoners have been freed by Dalberg. Owen and Falken manage to return to Hall and Heden and the party moves off to rendezvous with the incoming commandos and Royal Navy boats. But once again von Ritter is on their heels and captures Falken and Heden. Owen and Harry had gone to light a beacon fire higher on the hill so that the British Commandos coming to pick them up would know where to find them. Owen returns to Falken and Heden and is captured by von Ritter. He tells Ritter that he has one chance to let them go as Harry has them all covered from a hidden position with his rifle. Ritter doesn't believe him and orders one of his men to kill Owen, but before he can he is shot by Harry. Another soldier shoots at Heden, but Falken throws himself in front of the bullet. Ritter is wounded by a shot from Harry and the other Germans are killed or flee. A group of commandos led by Captain Deane arrive and they all return home. Including Oberst Otto von Ritter who is now a P.O.W, but he promises to escape. Gallery Lloyd and Owen.png|Lloyd and Owen. Harry and Bob.png|Harry and Bob. Gestapo Officer and Owen.png|Gestapo Officer and Owen. Heden and Bob.png|Heden and Bob. Robert Owen (2).png Owen, Ritter and Hall.png|Owen, Ritter and Hall. Owen, Robert Owen, Robert Owen, Robert Owen, Robert Owen, Robert Owen, Robert Owen, Robert Owen, Robert